


6:40 pm

by krkette



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, power au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krkette/pseuds/krkette
Summary: En donde Yixing coloca pétalos en el rostro de Junmyeon





	6:40 pm

        [...]  
I hide myself within my flower  
That, fading from your vase,     
You, unsuspecting, feel for me,  
Almost a loneliness.  
-Emily Dickinson

1.

La florería de Kim Junmyeon era el sueño de todo florista, cada planta que estaba en ese lugar crecía como si allí hubiese una primavera eterna a pesar de estar a finales de otoño. Los colores eran demasiado vivos y el aroma que se producía por la mezcla de las diversas flores inundaba todos los espacios y le daba la bienvenida a los visitantes, para después ser recibidos con la cálida sonrisa del dueño, a quién muchas veces le habían cuestionado cuál era el secreto para hacer que crecieran de forma excepcional las plantas que tenía.

Él siempre sonreía y decía que no existía ningún secreto, pero sí que lo había, Junmyeon podía controlar el agua. Y si bien podría parecer un poder simple era vital para cada planta, el chico conocía la dosis perfecta de agua que debía darle a cada una, además mezclaba su poder con su amplio conocimiento y amor por su trabajo, por lo cual siempre obtenía buenos resultados.

Era suficiente visitar la florería unas dos veces para que en al menos en alguna de ellas hubieses sorprendido al chico hablándole a sus flores. Les hablaba de todo y de nada, les decía cómo iba su día y a todas horas les cantaba. Todos las mañanas les ponía pequeñas gotas de agua para que pareciera que habían recibido el rocío y las tocaba como si de cristal se tratase. Dedicaba todo su tiempo a cuidarlas para que estuviesen siempre perfectas. El amor que le tenía a sus flores era demasiado. Y Yixing lo había notado.

Yixing era un cliente habitual de la florería y aunque Junmyeon no lo supiera una pieza clave para el éxito de su negocio. El chico al igual que el dueño ocultaba un poder, el de la curación. Cada que pasaba enfrente del negocio buscaba las flores que estaban a punto de morir o aquellas que necesitaban ayuda para crecer y poder abrir cómo debían. Hacía durar cada planta en el lugar más de lo que la naturaleza podía permitirlo.

Y aunque no hablaba con el dueño más que para saludarlo y pedir su orden, a Yixing le encantaba visitar el lugar a diario. Algunas veces le gustaba esperar afuera y simplemente observar las acciones de Junmyeon, como en ese momento. Ya llevaba varios minutos afuera así que decidió que era momento de entrar. 

La campanilla de la entrada sonó, Junmyeon sabía perfectamente quién había entrado así que volteó sonriente para recibir a su cliente estrella. Al florista le gustaba ese momento del día, era de sus favoritos y pensaba que quien sea que fuese la persona a la que el chico le daba las flores debía ser muy afortunada porque a diario le llevaba una. Nunca faltaba a su cita, siempre estaba puntual para comprar algo, justo a las 6:40 pm, veinte minutos antes de cerrar.

"Buenas tardes" saludó Junmyeon animado de verle como todos los días "Hoy las magnolias están preciosas ¿deseas llevar algunas?" preguntó mientras Yixing miraba por el lugar.

Él asintió, nunca escogía ninguna flor en especial, siempre aceptaba lo que el florista le ofrecía. Junmyeon lo vio y recogió una magnolia del piso, caminó al mostrador y con mucho cuidado la acomodó para que Yixing pudiese llevársela sin problemas, se la entregó, cobró y lo acompañó a la salida. Yixing comenzó a caminar, empujó la puerta para abrirla, volteó a ver al dueño y sólo sonrió porque como era habitual ninguno fue capaz de decir algo. 

 

2.

Desde el último encuentro Yixing había estado pensando en el porqué de su constante silencio frente a Junmyeon. Nunca podía entablar una conversación como él quería y se sentía un poco tonto debido a ello. Así que ese día decidió cambiar las cosas y en cuanto entró y vio la sonrisa del florista comenzó a hablar. 

"Hola" dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí, eso extrañó a Junmyeon quién se quedó gratamente sorprendido por el cambio.

"Hoy quisiera..." comenzó Yixing pero se detuvo a la mitad de la oración ya que en realidad no sabía que quería, pues en todos los escenarios mentales que creó no había planeado llegar tan lejos. Ni siquiera conocía el nombre de las flores que compraba, conocía algunos, sin embargo, en ese momento sus nombres se habían borrado de su mente.

Por su parte Junmyeon siempre se quedaba con ganas de preguntarle cuál era la razón por la que pasaba por las flores, solo para así escoger la más adecuada. Él sabía que las flores significaban mucho más que solo un regalo bonito, con ellas se podían transmitir mensajes, el lenguaje a través de ellas era infinito así que en ese momento decidió no dejar pasar la oportunidad.

"¿Qué mensaje quieres dar al regalarla?" preguntó Junmyeon intentando ayudar no obstante solo sirvió para que Yixing se pusiera aún más nervioso, sin embargo, el chico no dijo nada.

"¿Amor? ¿Amistad...?" preguntó Junmyeon al ver que de su cliente no salía una palabra.

"Amistad, sí, eso." respondió.

Junmyeon sacó las manos de las bolsas de su delantal café solo para llevarse su mano derecha a la barbilla, pensó en una rosa amarilla pero sabía que era demasiado clásica, así que para elegir mejor dio una mirada por el lugar. Entre el mar de verde resaltaban algunos otros colores, su vista se detuvo nuevamente en el amarillo más no era una rosa, la elegida era un crisantemo. Y estuvo a punto de tomarla hasta que sintió la presencia de Yixing a un lado suyo.

"¿Qué hay de esta?" preguntó mientras tomada una flor blanca entre sus manos. Junmyeon volteó a verle.

"Es una orquídea blanca, más que amistad refleja amor y eternidad, por eso son muy usadas en las bodas" apuntó.

A Yixing le gustó el significado y mientras la observaba el dueño decidió preguntar una vez más "¿Para quién será?"

Yixing se aclaró la garganta porque ni él sabía para quién sería, solo la compraba para conversar con Junmyeon un rato. En si la flor iría a parar a su balcón con todas las demás.

"Ahm..." contestó nervioso.

"Oh, entiendo. No debí haber preguntado, lo siento" dijo Junmyeon quién en ese momento se sentía bastante apenado por su actitud, no debió haberse entrometido en lo que no debía.

"¿Entonces te la envuelvo?" preguntó el florista, aunque más bien fue una afirmación porque en ese momento, con cuidado de no tocarlo, tomó la orquídea de las manos de Yixing y la envolvió rápidamente para dárselo. Ni siquiera se lo cobró, a pesar de que el chico quiso pagarle él se negó. Solo se lo dio y lo acompañó a la puerta.

                                                                              
3.

El invierno había comenzado y desde la última visita de Yixing ya habían pasado dos semanas, el chico ya no seguía su rutina y Junmyeon lo extrañaba. Aunque no ocupaba su mente demasiado si que se lamentaba por sus acciones de ese día.

El frío que hacía era demasiado y las pocas flores que aún tenía ya no florecían o se marchitaban muy rápido. Su florería había perdido el toque tan encantador que tenía y debido a ello el ánimo de Junmyeon estaba sumamente decaído. 

O eso pensaba él, porque en realidad había sido al revés, las flores se marchitaron por el ánimo de Junmyeon. El chico estaba conectado con sus flores, si su ánimo no era bueno, tampoco el de estás, y sin la ayuda de Yixing pocas flores habían sobrevivido. 

Eso pasaba todos los inviernos, ya estaba acostumbrado, las ventas bajaban y solo algunas flores se mantenían, sin embargo, ese invierno en especial estaba siendo más duro que los demás, el peor, a decir verdad. Junmyeon estaba cansado y muy triste, ya no les hablaba y mucho menos les cantaba, esa era la diferencia con los inviernos anteriores. Algunos días cerraba más temprano porque ya ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de mantener su horario.

En su tiempo libre -que era demasiado-, recogía los pétalos de las flores marchitas para guardarlas dentro de un libro, no se le ocurría nada más así que trataba de conservar aunque fuera algo. Después de unas semanas Junmyeon ya tenía una amplia colección de flores disecadas, casi cada página del grueso libro protegía algún pétalo.

El florista ya tampoco se molestaba en usar su delantal café, solo se paseaba por el lugar sin zapatos, con su pantalón negro y su camisa blanca de siempre. A veces leía, otras jugaba con el agua o simplemente se quedaba sin hacer nada. De vez en cuando alguien se paraba enfrente del local para cubrirse de la nevada pero no para entrar. Hacía tanto que no escuchado la campanilla de la puerta que ya ni siquiera recordaba bien su sonido.

Ese día había abierto, él estaba en la parte de atrás de su local, frente a la mesa seleccionando algunos pétalos de su libro, con cada página que pasaba sentía un pequeño golpe, casi ninguno conservaba nada de su color original. Hasta ese momento llevaba varias flores violetas, azules y rosas. Eran las que más habían logrado retener el color, pero aun así estaba demasiado claro. Ya pasaban de las seis, aunque Junmyeon no se había dado cuenta, no había cerrado temprano como los días anteriores porque estaba demasiado absorto en lo que hacía, por eso cuando la campana de la puerta sonó no se percató de ello.

Eran las 6:40 pm y Yixing estaba ahí. El chico se asomó a la tienda y se sintió mal, de todas las veces que había visitado el lugar jamás había visto nada parecido. El tiempo pasó y Junmyeon no salió a recibirlo, Yixing incluso se cuestionó si el local realmente estaba abierto.

La última vez se sintió demasiado avergonzado como para volver al día siguiente y después había tenido que salir del país, a su regreso fue recibido con fuertes nevadas y su lugar favorito cerrado. El chico terminaba de trabajar hasta las cinco y todos los días caminaba por la calle del local de Junmyeon con la esperanza de encontrarlo abierto, pero en ninguno tuvo suerte hasta ese día, así que después de pensarlo un poco estaba seguro de que no se había equivocado.

Yixing se cansó de esperar y decidió caminar por el lugar, se asomó a la parte de atrás y vio a Junmyeon con la mirada baja, su camisa no estaba totalmente fajada como siempre, se veía desarreglado y cansado, la imagen que daba era una muy diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado.

El chico se acercó más hasta quedar a un lado de él, lo vio colocar gotitas de agua sobre algunos pétalos, esas gotitas hacían que se recobrara un poco de color, no obstante, también arruinaban la flor. Después de unos segundos Junmyeon movió su brazo y chocó con el de Yixing, fue solo hasta ese momento en el que el florista se dio cuenta de su presencia y se sobresaltó un poco.

Recordó que no había cerrado y se extrañó de no haberlo oído entrar, se preguntó cuánto llevaba ahí y por qué no se había ido, su mente comenzó a trabajar demasiado rápido pero su cuerpo se quedó congelado, solo lo veía y su corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido por la impresión.

"Oh, disculpa" se apresuró a decir Yixing "Entré pero como no salías decidí asomarme y te vi aquí, no debí haberme acercado, te asuste y lo siento, no era mi intención" aclaró.

Junmyeon por fin recuperó el habla "Esta bien" dijo sin más, verlo ahí lo había alegrado y a la vez entristecido, estaba feliz de verlo nuevamente aunque no le agradaba que él viera el lugar así. "Cómo veras no tengo nada bonito que venderte, espero que a la persona que solías llevarle flores no se moleste" dijo disculpándose y volviendo su mirada a la pequeña flor con la gota de agua encima.

Yixing estaba seguro de que Junmyeon estaba muy triste.

"No te disculpes, las flores siempre son para mí. Me disculpo yo, debí venir antes" dijo Yixing a la vez que estiraba su brazo y tomaba la flor que tenía Junmyeon frente a él. El chico siguió su acción con la mirada, solo para ver como del azul casi grisáceo volvía a su color natural, los pequeños pétalos parecían recién cortados.

Junmyeon se sorprendió, pero nuevamente fue incapaz de decir algo pues Yixing colocó el pétalo sobre su pómulo, este se quedó en su rostro debido a que el agua que había colocado en el estaba funcionando como pegamento. Su mirada se mantuvo fija en Yixing, por unos segundos pensó que debía alejarse sin embargo su mente rechazó rápidamente ese pensamiento y simplemente se quedó quieto.

Yixing no se había detenido en lo que estaba haciendo, de los pétalos que Junmyeon tenía seleccionados ya sobraban menos de la mitad, había puesto algunos azules en el cuello y otros rosas, morados y dorados en la parte izquierda del rostro. El color de los pétalos hacía ver el rostro de Junmyeon aún más pálido de lo que ya era, pero lo enmarcaban perfectamente. El chico parecía una pintura.

Al verlo así, frente a él Yixing volvió a decir, "Sin duda debí haber venido antes".


End file.
